Harley Luisina
Harley_Luisina is a tribute who belongs to El Funk. Please refrain from using this tribute without permission. If you do wish to use this tribute, you can leave a message asking. Harley lives in District Six. Basic Information Name: Harley Luisina Age: SIxteen District: District 6 Gender: Female Personality: '''Following the accident she shut people away, she grew anxious and stubborn and lost all her youthful Nativity, she took out her anger on the world, the unfairness off the situation and her struggle to come to terms with it. Her way off dealing with the traumatic experience was too become stubborn and hot-tempered. She longs for companionship, friends or romantic, just for someone to see her, and see through her anger. But the way she pushes people and snaps at them has prevented her from making any lasting attachments. '''Weapons: District 6 have a disadvantage as they have no experience with tools or weaponry, unlike most other districts. For Harley training is a chance to learn how to harness her fierce personality into being a formidable opponent. She would use bladed weapon like a knife or sword and try to learn a variety of ranged and close-range weapons in training to accustom herself before the games. Appearance: Caucasian, Long silver hair, beautiful but disfigured by a burn that takes up most off the right side off her face. Where people used to look at her with adoration and jealousy they now look with pity or revulsion. He cynicism is fueled in part by her resentment off how people act and treat her when they first see her. Backstory: ' Harley grew up with two brothers and her parents in a sub section of District 6 where the manufacture takes place at factory level. It was working there in industrial factory work or steel where, forced to work without sufficient protection, Harley suffered horrific third degree burns to her face and arms, her left side off her face protected only by her throwing her arms above her face, sustaining burns to them instead. With most of the family savings going to saving her from the burns, over a long painful drawn out couple off months where the family had to get by without the wage off Harley or her mother who was trying to care for her, the family was forced to use tesserae to feed themselves, with her older brothers missing out on the eligibility due to age, it was Harley's name that was entered in their place in order to claim their food. Without money for capitol medicine, which had the advanced capabilities to fix all imperfections, Harley was left disfigured and with her increased entry, she was reaped just 2 year later. After suffering serious burns, Harley struggled to find acceptance, she wanted people to see her, not her disfigurement. Her life since has been a struggle to become able to move beyond that disbelief, bitterness and sadness. But there's still hope that positive feelings can begin to re-emerge as the focus shifts towards the future, but as long as the games seem pitted against her, Harley is going to take a pessimistic outlook. To find peace within herself and regain her self-confidence, she needs safety, security and comfort. To enable her life to forward once again. Perhaps its in the games with the companionship that she craves that she can find it. '''Strengths and Weaknesses: '''She needs reassurance about her ability to win, life has made her a generally cynical person, although she might not think she is going to win, her personality means that she will stubbornly not back down.Though her traumatic experience has affected her adversely, it also gave her a toughness that might be the difference between life and death in the arena. '''Typical Alliance: '''Adaptable based on personalities of tributes and alliances being formed. She would need to be in an alliance to get the confidence boost that she needs but she is generally an independent person. '''Interview Angle: '.Defiant '''Height: 5ft 5 Fear: Fire, being forced to work in the same environment where she was injured, meant Harley grew accustomed to that feeling of terror in my everyday life. Some nights she struggles to sleep, revisiting the painful memories, feeling like she is facing it alone. Token: 'Etymology' Luisina is a pet form of the Spanish Luisa meaning "fierce warrior" Harley '''is derived from Harley Davidson motorcycles', as a thematic link to her District's industry '''Transport.' Category:El Funks Tributes Category:District 6 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:16 year olds